Warriors Lemons
by Baileyrose25
Summary: I've heard that writing lemons can increase your skill in writing, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Suggestions are greatly appreciated. I will do cats from the Warriors Series, but I would prefer to use my own characters from my story Love and Betrayal.
1. Windclan Celebration

I trudged back to camp, exhausted from the battle that had just happened. Our pelts were coated in mud along with the blood of Thunderclan cats. I felt the searing heat on my left flank where a stupid apprentice had scratched me when I was fighting off two other warriors. I had yelled out in pain and quickly spun around and knocked the little guy nearly unconscious. I was surprised he wasn't hiding with the kits; he looked like he was hardly seven moons old.

I looked around at my clanmates, and despite the grimacing from their injuries I saw the glee in their eyes. Despite our small clan, we had whooped Thunderclan in their own camp, and taken some of their territory into the forest where the prey-rich trees were.

As soon as we entered the dimply lit camp I saw ears perk up as kits and queens and elders scrambled from their dens to hear the news. Goosestar quickly climbed atop Highrock.

"The battle against Thunderclan has been won. We have received much of their territory. I would like for all warriors and apprentices to have their injuries checked out by Birdsong and Sweetflower. If the rain stops I would like a patrol to go out and mark the new borders. There is no point in doing so if the rain doesn't stop, since the scent will just be washed away. But whether the patrol happens or not, tonight we shall celebrate down by the lake," Goosestar grinned at the celebration part, and then rejoined his clanmates in the center of camp.

I looked through the rain and the crowd and finally spotted my apprentice, Adderpaw standing near his sister Windpaw.

"I'm proud of you Adderpaw. You did great. I saw you fighting off experienced warriors, and you were a great help to this battle," I congratulated him, and he bowed his head in thanks," Because of this, I am allowing you to take part in the celebration tonight."  
>"What exactly is the celebration?" Windpaw cocked her head in curiosity.<p>

"I am not allowed to tell you. It is a secret that is kept until you are invited to one. You must ask your mentor to see if she will let you to come."

And with that I walked off towards the medicine cat den, hoping some cat would be able to help me with my injuries. Luckily Sweetflower had just finished aiding Cloudstorm, and I walked up as she inspected my injuries.

"Nothing too bad…I see a few of your whiskers are missing. Not much I can do there. But just clean of all this mud and I'll apply some marigold on your scratch to keep away infection," she prescribed.

I nodded and began grooming my dark fur," So Sweetflower, you joining the celebration tonight?"  
>"Of course," she purred," Even though medicine cats don't fight we are still allowed to come."<br>"Then I will look forward to seeing you there," I smiled, and then lifted my head from my flank as she applied the medicine.

I searched the crowd again, trying to find my mate Ravenclaw and our daughter Littlepaw. I soon found them talking by the sun rocks next to the leader's den. I saw cobwebs on both of them, so I assumed they had already been checked by a medicine cat.

"I don't want you going to the celebration Littlepaw, and that's final," Ravenclaw scolded our daughter.

"Wait a minute Ravenclaw, it is not your decision whether she goes or not. She should be able to. Plus, it is Pebbleclaw's decision since she is her mentor after all," I explained.

"Exactly!" Littlepaw protested," And Pebbleclaw already told me that I was invited."  
>I saw the frustrated look on Ravenclaw's face, and I could tell that by my decision she wouldn't be hanging out near me tonight. But that was fine, I wanted to be near other cats later anyways.<p>

I had spoken to everyone that I wanted to talk to, so I treaded over to the fresh-kill pile. A soggy mouse lay there, but I devoured it anyways since I was bound to be hungry later. As I ate fatigue washed over me, and even though I was not achy and sore from the battle yet I was still exhausted. I trudged over to the warriors' den and saw Flamepelt already asleep inside. Clearly he was just as tired as I was.

I curled up in my now damp nest, and wrapped my tail around myself. My eyes closed and I began to snore softly as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Breezefur! Wake up!" I felt someone's paws shake me, and my eyes popped open as I saw Rosefur standing above me, shaking me awake.

"Wha?" I muttered groggily.

"It's time for the celebration. We're all meeting down at the lake," she meowed with a hint of lust in her eyes.

I felt myself harden a little and I lapped at her hindquarters once before standing up and shaking my ragged pelt. She grinned at me and teasingly wiggled her hips before prancing out of the den. Tonight was certainly going to be an interesting one.

Cats were all spilling out of their dens, meowing hushed words to one another and doing playful little licks and touches. I felt a tail tip dart across my cock, and I turned to see Rosefur who whispered that she was merely returning the favor. A shiver ran down my spine as we walked down towards the lakeshore.

The sun was beginning to set, but it would still be light out for at least another hour or so. Goosestar was already sitting down near the cattails, his green eyes alert. The apprentices were somewhat unsure what was going on, and they tilted their eyes curiously at every word that was said. We all sat down on the damp grass that was still shimmering from the earlier rainfall.

"We have gathered here today to celebrate our victory over Thunderclan. Let them know of our win, as we yell our ecstasy to the stars!" Goosestar stated, followed by enthusiastic yowls of agreement.

And then with a quick nod of his head, we launched at each other.

I spotted Rosefur within the crowd almost instantly, since her cream colored fur was hard to miss. I immediately found myself on top of her and she purred with delight.

"I've been thinking about this all day," she growled.

"Well you're going to be thinking about this for the rest of the night too," I groaned in response.

My now extremely hard cock was rubbing against the entrance of her pussy, feeling her juices spill out, lubricating it. I'd push the tip in slightly just to hear Rosefur moan, and then she'd hiss when I pulled back. It was fun teasing her, and it gave me a chance to look around a little bit.

I was surprised to see that the apprentices were adapting well. Littlepaw was busy sucking off Adderpaw as though she'd done it all her life, while Dawnpaw was being eaten out by Flamepelt as Windpaw eagerly sucked and tugged at his cock. Goosestar was already pounding away into Birdsong, and I could tell by the look on her face that she was really enjoying it. Mumblefoot had his paw shoved up into Sweetflower, and I promised myself that later on that would be my cock. Ravenclaw was on the other side of the clearing, with Brackenclaw slamming hungrily into her pussy. It turned me on immensely to see her being ravaged by another tom besides me, and finally I couldn't take it anymore as I plunged deep inside Rosefur.

She let out a wail of pleasure as my hard cock thrust deep inside her, and she moved around for a moment as though trying to get used to the feeling of it. But I wasn't in any mood to be gentle and sweet. This was a time for Windclan to fuck whoever we wanted, as hard as we wanted. The only exception was a virgin, so I saw Flamepelt take it easy as he slid himself into Windpaw, while he hungrily slurped at Dawnpaw's pussy. Adderpaw and Littlepaw had quickly abandoned their oral foreplay, and were now passionately slamming into each other. Littlepaw shoved her hindquarters back with every thrust, and she let out low moans each time as well. It seemed as though Adderpaw had found her sensitive spots.

Hearing Littlepaw moaning and seeing her writhe beneath Adderpaw suddenly turned me on that much more, and I pounded into Rosefur harder than ever. She nearly screamed when I hit her g-spot, and I could tell that I was going deeper then she had ever experienced.

Birdsong orgasmed first, and I could her loud wail of ecstasy accompanied by Goosestar's low groan. He pulled out and Birdsong's mouth immediately moved onto his cock as cum dripped from the side of her mouth. Cats soon began finishing off as well, and I could tell that I was soon close.

"Breezefur…you're so fucking hard," she moaned loudly, and looked lustily at me. I nearly blew my load right then.

"Fuck me harder! Faster! Fuck me!" she screamed.

I slammed into her one last time and with that she wailed her joy, and collapsed onto the ground, with me on top of her as I pumped my seed into her. Her pussy tightened around my cock as her orgasm subsided, almost milking the cum from my cock.

I just lay on top of her for a moment, relishing in the tired afterglow of great sex. I rolled off of her and just lay there gazing at the sky as my heart rate began to lower. I would have been perfectly content if the celebration had ended right then, but the moans from other cats still going soon began to arouse me.

Rosefur was clearly ready for another round, as she scrambled up and walked away from me. I decided to lay there for another moment, and then I would get up to see which pussy was in need of pleasure.

I let out a gasp as a mouth abruptly slid down and over my cock. I lifted up my head and saw Sweetflower's mouth wrapped around me, her eyes twinkling in the diminishing light. There was a loud pop as she released me.

"You did want to hang out tonight, right?" she meowed softly.

"Of course I did. Feel free to continue."  
>She smiled sexily and then lowered her head once again, moving up and down on my cock. I droned out the sounds of other cats, even though that normally turned me on. It was just me and Sweetflower. And great Starclan was she sweetly good at this.<p>

I felt my cock stirring in no time, and I the cum was rising up in me. She must have sensed it though, for she pulled off and I could tell that she had no intention of continuing. At least with the blowjob part.

For some reason with Sweetflower I decided to take it slow, rather than completely ravage her pussy like I had Rosefur. I licked my way down her shoulders and torso around her hindquarters before brushing my tail tip against her pussy. She shivered. Then I pressed my nose to it before drawing my tongue across the whole length. I licked around the outside more, turning her on more and more. Soon her claws were digging into the ground, begging me to go further. Finally I shoved my tongue inside her pussy, and she moaned quietly, muffling her face in the grass. I licked around the inside for a while, trying to cover every spot. Finally she let out a loud cry and shook with orgasm, and I retreated. I gave her a moment to recover, before mounting her.

I rubbed my cock around the entrance to her pussy for a little bit, but I couldn't wait any longer. I slid myself in nice and slow, savoring in the feeling. Damn, she was so much tighter than Rosefur. It was almost like she was purposely squeezing my cock as I slid into her, and maybe she was. I was in too much bliss to tell.

I had been going so slowly that most of the cats were already finishing up their second rounds, and most were too exhausted to go for a third. Deciding that I didn't want to be finished last, I started thrusting in and out of Sweetflower faster, which she didn't seem to mind. Despite her quiet reputation, she was a loud cat during sex. She was swearing the whole time, jumbling in with her moans and occasional shrieks when I hit just the right spot.

I wasn't sure if it was because of how tight she was or from the foreplay before, but I was already on the edge of orgasm.

"Sweetflower," I panted," I'm gonna cum!"

She screeched as her orgasm ripped through her, and I doubted if she heard me through the intense pleasure.

"I want to cum inside of you."  
>"N-no!" she moaned, as I was just about to launch my seed she pulled out of me and ducked her head down to swallow my cum. But it was too late, I let out a loud groan as my seed flew into the air landing on my stomach along with her chest and muzzle. I laid there panting for a while, and then turned my head to see a few cats staring at us.<p>

"Wow, that was hot!" someone meowed from the crowd, and I grinned slightly. I was completely spent, and this had been a very rewarding celebration.


	2. The Island

**Hey guys! This chapter is fairly long, so I suppose that's to make up for not posting for awhile. But anyways, this one still has some decent lemon-ness in it, but there is a little bit more of a plot rather than the last one which basically the entire clan having sex together xD. So please read and enjoy!**

"You did well at battle training Dovepaw. I'm proud of you. I'm surprised that you were able to fend off Toadstep for so long," I praised my apprentice as we walked back to camp after the long day of training.

"It's easier because I'm smaller and faster, and Toadstep was a little clumsy since he hasn't practiced his moves recently," Dovepaw beamed at my compliments.

"Now you can go ahead and eat, and then get a good night's rest for the Gathering tomorrow," I told her, and Dovepaw nodded furiously before speeding off to join her sister Ivypaw by the fresh-kill pile. I followed her to the pile, grabbed a grey squirrel, and then retreated to sit under Highledge to eat my meal.

"How did training go today? I would have gone with you guys but Brambleclaw insisted that Ivypaw needs to work on her hunting more since she nearly failed her last assessment," Cinderheart padded up to me and sat down beside me, her tailtip brushing up and down my flank.

"It went really well, Dovepaw is moving along quite nicely. I wouldn't doubt that she'll become a warrior within two moons or so," I praised my apprentice, and Cinderheart nodded as she took a bite out of my squirrel.

"We've hardly had any alone time since we got apprentices," Cinderheart gazed up at me with amber eyes and then an abrupt scent hint my nose and I grinned a little.

"I don't know…it's getting dark and I'm kind of tired," I turned down her offer, and even though the scents waving off of her were intriguing I wasn't really in the mood.

"Oh come on big guy, you know you want to," she smirked sexily up at me, but once again I told her that I was tired and then retreated to the warriors' den. I could tell by the look on her face that she was disappointed, but it was only because she herself was feeling so horny. I curled up in my nest in the warriors' den, and noticed that Cinderheart had not followed me and laid down in the nest beside my own. But that didn't matter, for I asleep almost instantly anyways.

I had an interesting dream that night. I dreamt that I was running through the woods, but chasing after what I was unsure. I just kept running. Then I saw a dark gray fluffy tail flash in front of me, and I realized that I was chasing Cinderheart. I put a little more effort into it then, and took a lunge as I landed on top of her and we rolled down a grassy slope. We collapsed at the bottom, both laughing like kittens when the scene turned suddenly intimate.

Cinderheart rolled over onto her stomach and raised her cute, little ass in the air. I wasn't about to answer no in this scenario. She was practically begging for me as she wiggled her hips back and forth. Without even waiting until I was fully hard I clambered on top, grabbed her scruff in my mouth, and slammed into her as hard as possible. And oh lord, it felt good. I'd had sex with cats before in my dreams, but it never really felt all that realistic. But here and now, oh Starclan it was amazing. I didn't even bother thrusting anymore for she was slamming her hips against mine, and I could feel her wet cunt all over my cock. Then the sensation turned a little strange, and I swear I felt a tongue tip dart across my cock when it was rammed up in her pussy.

Then I felt a tongue lick its way up the side, and I got a little scared.

"I love the way your cock tastes," Cinderheart whispered so softly I could barely hear it, and now I was somewhat turned off because I was so confused.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at her, and then suddenly she hurtled away from me, leaving me standing there with a halfway-ready-to-cum cock.

Then in a flash my eyes popped open, and I found myself on my back staring upright at the bramble ceiling of the den. Then I let out a small gasp when I felt a hot mouth and throat around my cock. I lifted my neck up and saw amber eyes flit up at me, and a small pop as she let go of my dick.

"Be quiet, or you'll wake the others," she breathed as she slid back down again and I had to bite down on my lip to keep in my groan. I looked around and saw all of the other warriors sleeping around us, their nostrils flaring with breath and their flanks rising and falling at steady rhythms.

Then my attention was brought back to Cinderheart as she tugged and pulled and sucked on my cock like a pro. No wonder my dream had been odd; it was because I was feeling Cinderheart's mouth in real life even when in my dream I was fucking her.

I felt myself getting close, and I looked up to give her a warning but instead she just sucked hard on the head of my cock as I let out a small groan and came hard into her mouth. I thrusted upward as I pumped my seed into her mouth and she eagerly swallowed it all. Once we were done her eyes glinted with satisfaction as she clambered off of me and licked her lips before curling up in her nest again. I did the same as well, and fell asleep curious on what Cinderheart was planning to do next…

I could feel the anticipation buzzing in the air as the clan walked down to the Gathering Island. We had recently had some border skirmishes with Windclan, and Firestar was anxious about whether they would bring it up or not. He certainly wouldn't, but he didn't want any disruptions at the Gathering since they were meant to be peaceful but it never seemed to turn out that way.

"I bet you're excited to see Tigerheart aren't you," I heard Ivypaw taunt her sister from behind me, but I pretended that I didn't hear her. Not many cats in the clan knew that Dovepaw was secretly meeting a Shadowclan warrior Tigerheart in the night, and I doubted that any of them would approve of the relationship. I certainly didn't, but it was nowhere for me to put my nose in.

Frost clung to the fallen tree as I rushed across it from the bitter leaffall night. I took in the scents around me and realized that only us and Riverclan were here as of now. I headed towards the knotted tree and sat off to the side of it. Cinderheart soon sat down beside me and began shivering as she pressed her pelt against mine.

"Why is it so cold?" she hissed through chattering teeth.

"Because it's getting close to leafbare," I responded.

Cinderheart just nodded and I pressed myself closer to her, trying to keep her warm.

Soon Shadowclan and Windclan arrived, and cats of all shapes and sizes were surrounding us. I heard Leopardstar began to drone on about her clan, when I noticed Cinderheart wriggling around on the grass, as though scratching her behind.

"What are you doing?" I hissed quietly.

"I'm so damn horny. I'm still in heat and all of these toms around me is just turning me on so much. I needed some friction," she whispered back to me, and I felt my cock abruptly harden.

"Meet me in the woods right behind us in a minute," I whispered in her ear before getting up and walking away and into the bushes along the shore of the island. I could hear Leopardstar still droning on in the distance, and I sat down on the shore. A moment later I heard rustling and a curious Cinderheart appeared.

"What are we doing here? The Gathering is-" her words were cut off as I let out a lustful growl and lunged towards her.

"You are now my whore. Got that?" she nodded furiously," You will do exactly as I say."  
>And with that I grasped onto her scruff and slammed into her. She nearly let out a scream but I managed to shove a golden paw in her mouth.<p>

"You don't know how much your moans turn me on. But we can't risk any cats hearing us," I hissed as I thrusted in and out of her tight pussy.

I felt the vibrations on my paw as she moaned, but I didn't hear it. Not much time passed before suddenly I felt convulsions on my cock as Cinderheart held back a scream and came. Her cunt got abruptly wetter, and the sloshing sounds continued as I pounded into her.

"You are my bitch. Do you like taking my dick? Huh? You like taking my hard cock in your tight pussy?" I snarled.

Cinderheart spat out my paw and groaned," Oh hell yes. Fuck me Lionblaze."

I happily obliged, and with a few more slams I let out a groan and came right inside of her. She let out a sigh of contentment will I growled and swirled my cock inside of her a little before pulling out. Globs of mixed cum dripped down her hind legs and onto the forest floor, and I eagerly began cleaning her hindquarters. Afterwards she quickly sucked on my cock until it was squeaky clean.

"I love you," I murmured into her ear as we entwined tails and headed back to the now ending Gathering.

"They're beautiful," I could see Cinderheart's eyes glistening as we both stared down at the three little kits squirming at her belly.

I could easily remember the Gathering night that had created these three amazing children. Two were toms, and one a she-cat. One tom was a brown tabby, the other a dark gray, and the she-cat was a pale gray flecked with white.

"I think we should name the brown one Treekit," Cinderheart stated, and I could tell by the glint in her eye that she had a reason for naming him Treekit. This was from the tree at the Gathering that the leaders sat at.

"What about we name our other tom Nightkit?" I returned the glance, and she smirked a little in recognition.

"And our daughter should be named Shellkit," she concluded. I was confused about this one for a moment, but then realized it was because shells could be found on the shore, and we had fucked on the shore of the Gathering Island.

"I love you all," I purred, and then closed my eyes in the pure bliss of the moment.

**And there you go! I've always loved Lionblaze and Cinderheart (: They're so darn cute! But anyways, please review and leave any critiques that you want to leave! I know there might be a few grammar or spelling errors…but whatever. You can still figure out the meaning. And also please leave any pairings that you want me to do so that I can get ideas for the next chapter! They can be lust, love, rape, whatever your heart desires (:**


End file.
